


Menage à Trois

by Fabrisse



Series: Good Things Come In Threes [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Breakfasts, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: Their apartment's too small so they talk about changes.Warning: There is discussion of possible factors with an impact on childhood development.  It's been brought to my attention that this could be a sensitive area.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Christmas story, but is metamorphosing into something bigger. I don't know when future chapters will go up, but I expect at least two more and possibly as many as five.

Eggsy heard the moans the moment he walked in the door. He went up the few steps to the living room and saw Roxy’s back moving as she rode her husband’s cock. He smiled and said, “I can take the spare room tonight.”

Merlin peeked over her shoulder and said,”Join us?” He changed his grip on his wife’s hips and thrust a little deeper making her gasp with pleasure.

“You look to have everything well in hand,” he said, taking a seat where he could better watch them.

“Mmm,” Merlin said, “But she’s so loud. I thought you might be able to quiet her.”

Roxy turned toward him, letting out a deep sigh, “I’d like that. At the very least, kiss us if you won’t help.” She moved her hips and got a wicked chuckle from Merlin.

Eggsy took off his jacket and tie, draped them over the back of the chair, and knelt on the couch beside them. He started by kissing Roxy, cupping her breast and using his other hand to lightly scratch her back. She was still wearing her silk blouse, though it was now open, and he could see the wet spots where Merlin had sucked her nipples before they started. He pulled the damp fabric taut and blew across her nipples until she gave a little squeak. He laughed softly and turned his head into Merlin’s neck scraping his teeth up that strong column to his ear. Merlin turned his head and Eggsy claimed a messy kiss.

“I love watching you two together,” Roxy said. “Merlin’s right, you know, I should have your cock in my mouth so that my screams don’t scandalize the neighbors.”

“Pretty sure it’s the only entertainment Mrs. Martin downstairs gets these days.”

“She sniffs disapprovingly when she sees me,” Roxy said.

“She loves Eggsy though. He helps her with her groceries.”

Eggsy moved behind the low backed sofa and unzipped his flies. “She’s a nice old thing. Just lonely.” He fed his cock to Roxy letting her adjust to having him in her mouth, letting her control the depth and pace. 

Merlin said, “You don’t get to come yet.”

“Didn’t think I would. But it looks like Roxy’s ready.” His eyes closed as he felt her tongue flick around the crown of his cock. He could feel the atmosphere change as they all focused on pleasure. 

Roxy’s pace picked up and she began to mewl around his shaft. Merlin tightened his hold on her and began a series of short jabs that brought them both over the edge. Eggsy withdrew and then came around to sit beside them, cuddling close and ignoring his insistent erection.

After a long quiet moment, Merlin said, “Your turn,” and began to lift his wife off his lap.

“Yes, it’s his turn, but I’m too tired to ride him.” She looked at Eggsy and said, “Merlin made me come twice. Think you can match him?”

He grinned back at her. “You’re goin’ to be lazy, aintcha?”

She stood a little unsteadily and made her way back to the bedroom. “Shh... you coming?” 

Eggsy could see Merlin’s come trickling down her leg and had to adjust himself. “In a minute. I want to greet Merlin properly first.” He straddled Merlin’s lap and burrowed into his embrace while kissing him sweetly. “You all right?”

Merlin nodded. “I knew she wasn’t much for afterglow when I married her. Go, make her happy, but try not to come. I want to suck you.”

“Makin’ no promises, but I’ll do me best.” He followed after her, picking up his clothing on his way to the bedroom. She was lying back on the bed when he arrived and he made a show of hanging his suit properly while she begged for him. He knelt between her open legs and lapped up his lovers’ mingled juices before sucking her clit gently and flicking his tongue over the head.

“Get inside me now,” Roxy said.

“You’re such a romantic,” Eggsy rubbed his nose against hers affectionately and moved them so that he could enter her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and gave his bum a kick. He said, “Like that is it?” and set a fast rhythm, moving deeply, watching her go boneless as sensation overtook her. She clenched around him and only the distraction Merlin walking in and kissing the nape of his neck prevented Eggsy from coming when she did. He stroked her sweaty hair back from her face and withdrew from her gently, hissing as his sensitive erection felt the cool air of the bedroom.

Roxy propped herself up on her elbows. “Go make Merlin happy, I’ll probably have a shower in a minute or two.” 

Eggsy kissed her and said, “You’re all hearts and flowers, Rox.” He felt Merlin caress his shoulder and turned his head to be kissed. They were quiet together, taking time to whisper endearments as they tasted and nibbled each other’s bodies. 

Merlin finally asked, “May I?” in a reverent voice.

Eggsy’s face mirrored his awe as he said, “‘Course you can, my love.” He melted back on the bed as Merlin found the best angle to take him deep in his mouth. The tenderness and warmth, as well as Merlin’s swirling tongue and firm suction, brought him close quickly. “Please, I want to come.”

“A minute or two longer,” Merlin said, “I want to savor this.”

Eggsy bit his lip as his lover engulfed his shaft again. Merlin pressed the spot behind his balls that made everything light up, and Eggsy whimpered as he tried to hold back. “Gotta…” He felt Merlin nod and press that spot more firmly, rubbing circles with his knuckle and brushing his fingertips against Eggsy’s sac. That was it. His orgasm crashed through him for a moment before ebbing into pulses which seemed to stretch for hours.

He felt Merlin curl up against him as he swallowed everything Eggsy had given him. “Want the same?” Eggsy asked quietly. 

“Might in a few hours. Shall I wake you, if I do?”

“I’d love that.” There was a long pause while they petted each other down from Eggsy’s orgasm. “Think we should join her in the shower?”

They heard the water go off just as he said it, and they both found themselves laughing as they settled more deeply into the big bed.

“Eggsy’s in the middle,” Roxy said as she walked out of the bathroom beautifully naked.

“Good,” Eggsy said, “I like bein’ warm. Besides, Merlin thinks he might wake up horny.”

“We have breakfast in the morning, don’t forget,” Merlin said.

“Then you two can take care of each other and let me have a lie-in,” Roxy said. She kissed her men and then hunkered down into the warmth of the duvet. Soon they were all entangled in sleep.

***  
Merlin and Eggsy were up and out early the following morning leaving Roxy to burrow into her pillow. She’d taken the day off and was planning on a spa day with yoga, swimming, and weight training to round out her scrubs, waxes, and massages.

They headed to the Guildhall branch of Hawksmoor for breakfast. It was busy enough to provide privacy in a way that secluded tables never did. They both ordered Malawi black tea and a juice blend to begin. After a brief discussion, they both ordered the bacon chop and fried egg breakfast and requested grilled marrow bones with their toast.

“You been wantin’ to talk to me ‘bout somethin’ since before I left for Ukraine,” Eggsy said when their tea and juice was served.

“Which you?”

“Both of you. Been drawin’ straws to figure out who was goin’ to give me the bad news?”

Merlin said, “We don’t think it’s bad news, but we are a little worried about what you’ll think. It’s just luck of the draw that I got to have a meal alone with you first. If you’d gotten back in time for your weekly tea with Roxy, she’d have done the asking. Telling. Both.”

Eggsy looked at him askance. “Better start sayin’ it then.”

Moo

“Wait until breakfast is in front of us and we won’t be interrupted?”

Eggsy gave a tight nod. “Mum’s hoping you can come to Sunday lunch.”

“I don’t predict any issues.”

“Good. She wants to invite you both for Christmas, but’s a bit nervous ‘bout it. There’s also…”

Merlin let the pause go on before prompting, “Also what?”

“Mum loved it when we first moved into the building, but now she’s feelin’ like it’s too big since I ain’t around all the time.”

“You’ve got what? Eight bedrooms for the three of you?”

“Yeh, with permission to renovate into smaller apartments if we like. Even got building permission to add onto the back.”

“So do it. I can steer some of the other Kingsman workers to you if they’re looking for places to live.”

Eggsy smiled at the waiter as he set down their breakfasts. “Mum was wonderin’ about a swap. Your place has got enough space, ‘specially if Mum converts your den into a playroom for Daisy.”

Merlin blinked. “That might actually work very well.” He ate a few mouths full of breakfast. “Roxy wants to have a child. We’re in a dangerous profession, so sooner is better than later from her point of view.”

Eggsy went still. “There’d definitely be room for a nursery. I could keep a bedroom upstairs near my den, if you like.” He concentrated on his food.

“Look at me, Eggsy.” Merlin watched him spread bone marrow on a piece of toast and top up the teapot before he finally said, “Don’t make me kiss you in the middle of the restaurant. I will, but I’m certain Arthur would hear about it.”

Eggsy put the knife down decisively and looked at Merlin, pain clear in his eyes. “You’ll need time alone, at least for awhile. I get it.”

“You don’t get it at all if you think we’re letting you go anywhere. We were nervous because we weren’t certain how you’d feel about being a parent again, whether you’d want to leave us. It would break our hearts.”

“Again?”

Merlin chuckled, glad of the respite from building tension. “Don’t pretend you aren’t more of a father to Daisy than a brother, certainly more of one than that sperm donor who called himself your stepfather ever was to her.”

Eggsy said, “Yeah, I know most people who see us together think she’s mine. Pretty sure she doesn’t, though.”

“Hmm, I’m not so certain. But back to the matter at hand, would you still want to stay with us, continue as we are, with a child in the mix?”

“I would. Condoms an’ all, at least ‘til we know she’s up the duff.”

Merlin said, “We never thought… um, obviously we need to have a long talk together, before Sunday it sounds like, but I don’t think Roxy or I ever… worried?... that you might be the biological father. Not that… Damn, I’m putting this badly. Basically, we figured we’d do a paternity test later if we felt we needed it, but the child would be ours. All of ours. The biology is more, well, Roxy will definitely be the mother.”

Eggsy laughed in relief. “Yeah, that’s one role we don’t gotta worry about. I helped deliver Daisy, an’ I know I’d rather face Gazelle again than have to go through childbirth.” He poured second cups of tea for each of them. “Mind you, it sounds like you an’ Roxy din’t discuss that part as much as you needed to. So, I’ll say again, condoms is fine. Bein’ with you, both o’ you, is the important bit for me.”

“It’s important to have you with us, too. We… **_I_** love you, more than I ever thought possible to love anyone. I know Roxy loves you, too.”

“Don’ know if I ever said, but you two prolly saved my life by lettin’ me into your lives. And I love you. Didn’t think I could love so much.”

“No fear, Eggsy, I knew. Even in training, I could see you were a kind and loving man, if only because you never cleaned Charlie’s clock.”

“You’d’ve had me out on my ear, if I’d tried.”

Merlin chuckled. “It’s amazing what a training master with cameras everywhere can miss, if he wants to.”

Eggsy winked at him. “Think we can request marmalade for our last slices of toast?”

“Only if we walk to work.”

“Along the river? You’re on.” He flagged down the waiter and requested butter, marmalade, and more toast.

***  
“What’s for supper?” Roxy asked as she came in to kiss Eggsy in the kitchen. 

“Simple vegan soup.”

“Damn,” she said, “I’ve been eating rabbit food all day.”

“Can add some pastene to it?”

She looked at him dubiously.

“Or make you a doorstop sized cheese toast with granary bread and mustard?”

“I like this restaurant.”

Eggsy grinned at her and lit the grill above the stove. “Stilton or cheddar?”

“Cheddar, I think. Where’s Merlin?”

“Harry kept him late over that business in Jakarta. Might be home before midnight or it could be midnight tomorrow.”

“Hmm. Well, it’s not like I won’t sleep well after the day I’ve had. Still, I need to finish my preparation before heading to Dakar and Mali tomorrow. I probably won’t make Sunday lunch so kiss Daisy for me.”

“I’ll tell Mum. Want soup, too?”

“Please.”

He served them both, sharing a bottle of cider between them.

Roxy eyed him and said, “You’re quiet.”

“Long day. The debriefing led to a link with something Dinadan’s working on. That took a two hour conference call, then all of the other reports to write. Didn’t get to see you at all, or Merlin after breakfast and our walk to Savile Row.”

“I thought you were eating at the Guildhall Hawksmoor this morning.”

“We did. Walked into town via the Embankment. Can’t do the obstacle course _every_ day, love.”

“True.”

Eggsy said, “Merlin talked to me about a bigger place or I guess I talked to him about that, but needing a bigger place because we’re startin’ a family, that was him.”

“ _You_ started the conversation, but without knowing…” 

“‘Cause Mum reckons our place is just too big. Her first thought was divide the place into flats, maybe even do the build-on at the back, since the permission came with the property. She was thinking that she and Daisy would move to the smaller flat upstairs and then you two could move into the bigger flat downstairs. Well, that was the original thought, but then she wondered ‘f it would be possible to exchange flats.”

“Could be. I didn’t want the Lancelot flat, so I just moved in with Merlin. This place wasn’t designed for three people long term. Though since we all share the main bedroom, it’s not really a problem.”

“But with a kid in the mix… and if I’m honest, I miss some of me own stuff. Like the desk I bought for my study. ‘M not home enough to enjoy it.”

Roxy nodded “I spoke to the doctors about going off the pill. I thought since this African mission could take up to a month, it would be an easy time to go off it -- providing you’re all right with the idea.”

“I’m more than all right with sharing a family, the responsibility.”

“But,” she prodded.

“I said somethin’ to Merlin ‘bout condoms, for me, I mean, so that he’ll be the dad. He said it din’t matter, but I don’t know if you think the same.”

Roxy had some more of her cheese toast while she thought. “Merlin’s nervous because older men are more likely to produce autistic kids, though I think that’s more down to television or other factors than anything else. So, I think he worries about his part of the biology. If you’re in the mix, he’s less worried. For me, I guess my absolute ideal is that I end up having twins, with each of you the bio-dad for one. Frankly, if we’re not using intervention, that’s not likely to happen, though I’ve been told it’s not impossible, like twins who are conceived a month apart, rare, but possible.”

“If it’s just Merlin worryin’, there’s ways I can help make sure it’s his.”

“No, you’re part of us now. Whichever of you is responsible for the other half of the DNA, you’ll both be good fathers. Honestly, Eggsy, I’m fairly certain you’ll be a better mother than I will.”

Eggsy shook his head solemnly. “C’n tell you now, I ain’t breast feedin’.”

Roxy laughed until her stomach hurt.


End file.
